


非法实验11-20

by aqiaichixiahua



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, BDSM, Body Modification, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqiaichixiahua/pseuds/aqiaichixiahua
Summary: 科幻小说？？？挺黄暴但是又有剧情BDSM有三观不正的
Relationships: lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. 非法实验11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 科幻小说？？？  
> 挺黄暴但是又有剧情  
> BDSM有  
> 三观不正的

chapter11  
何洛笙回到公寓已是夜深，他浑身被雨水和冷汗浸湿，站在门外瑟瑟发抖，不知是因为寒冷还是恐惧。他急促的呼吸着，心里如同乱麻，道德和底线正接受着严酷的挑战，拿出钥匙的手哆哆嗦嗦的试了好几次才成功开门。  
‘顾云泽会去救他吗……如果没有，那许钧儒他会不会已经……不会的，不会的。’  
公寓里一片黑暗，何洛笙踏着猫步缓缓的向主卧挪动，他祈祷着苏以寒不要回来，不要发现他狼狈的模样。  
‘站住。’身后的黑暗里传来声音，冷到刺骨。这是何洛笙嘴熟悉却又最惧怕的声音，他缓缓转身，透过眼前湿润成簇的发丝对上了苏以寒犀利的目光。  
‘去哪了？’苏以寒坐在沙发上，投射进来的月光打在他侧脸，半明办暗，渲染的更加神秘。  
何洛笙无措的站着，像一个做错事的学生。‘我……我。’  
一直以温柔待人的苏以寒一反常态，拽过何洛笙的手腕，拖着他进了一个好久没有光顾的房间。  
‘不行！不行！你不能这么对我！’何洛笙使出全身力气，奋力挣扎着。不自觉的露出动物的本能，伶牙俐齿在周围的石灰墙上留下骇人的划痕。  
他知道里面是什么，这是他的软肋也是苏以寒的把柄，是他永久的噩梦。曾经苏以寒保证永远不会在带他进入那个笼子。不知道从什么时候何洛笙已经完全信任了他，可在那一刻多年以来慢慢建立的信任全盘崩塌。  
‘为什么不行，别忘了你的命都是我捡回来的。’苏以寒大力的把他关进那几乎占了大半房间的铁笼，拿下墙上的手铐把他牢牢地和铁笼锁在一起。  
他遇见何洛笙是在一个偏远的城市，那里是一个逃脱法律制裁的世界，也是一个所谓富人的狂欢。  
那年苏以寒刚刚接手兽人项目，不免俗的被一群狐朋狗友拉去庆祝。富人们崇尚暴力，喜欢看拐卖来的青年和豺狼相斗，而铁笼的角落正躺着奄奄一息的何洛笙。  
周围的人叫嚣着，呐喊着，这种让人肾上腺激素飙升的表演是富人们最爱的游戏。何洛笙无助的躲避着豺狼的攻击，身上大大小小的伤痕冒着血腥，使的豺狼更凶狠的攻击。何洛笙望向茫茫人海，他们丝毫没有对这种道德沦丧的游戏感到一点羞耻，还在他费力躲过豺狼撕咬时发出扫兴的谩骂。  
苏以寒本就不喜血腥，他费尽心思把兽人项目从手术融合改为药物融合也是原因之一。他鄙夷的看着笼里的一切，与周围暴动的人类形成鲜明的对比。或许是出色的外貌和强大的气场太过引人注目，何洛笙也不自觉被吸引，而就在这短短不到一秒酿成了灾难。注意力回拢时豺狼已近在眼前，张开血盆大口朝他扑来。他根本来不及躲避，被扑倒在地，无法摆脱豺狼的撕咬，身上布满抓痕的裂口，血液浸湿全身。  
何洛笙绝望的趴在地上，他已经放弃了求助，因为他心已经死了，心死了疼痛又算得上什么呢？何洛笙昏前最后一个画面定格在了那个与众不同的人身上，“一眼万年”，之后苏以寒每每想起那个眼神脑海里都会出现这个描述。随之而来的是第二个成语是“鬼迷心窍”，他身体完全不受控的拿起了腰间的配枪，击毙了那只正在撕咬男孩的豺狼。众人唏嘘下走进笼子抱起已经变成血人的何洛笙，一路奔波回家。  
情况并不乐观，全身多处骨骼碎裂皮肉外翻，伤口因为真菌感染化脓。失血过多的身体翻着惨白，低于常人的体温告示着生命的流逝。这样的情况用正常医疗手段已经回天乏术，除非……强行改变基因排列，垄断坏死组织，以新基因代替坏死部位。  
苏以寒没时间犹豫了，那个还不知道名字的男孩已经危在旦夕，即便药物融合技术在不成熟也只能一试。  
何洛笙再次睁开双眼时苏以寒悬着的心终于放下了，当然何洛笙顺理成章的在苏以寒家住了下去，日后的相处中他发现何洛笙惧怕铁笼，随后在家里也安装了一个，作为何洛笙不听话时的惩罚。而自己什么时候爱上他，又是什么时候闲置了那个房间，以无从考证。  
‘你给我老老实实的呆在这！明天我会放你出来。’  
深夜，苏以寒坐在幽暗的灯光下在一本略显老旧的本子上书写：“今天是【兽人恢复实验】第1657次，终于！终于实验可以复原融合度为60%以下的半兽人了，我可以把何洛笙变回来了！等何洛笙变回来我就要和他结婚，去度蜜月，去过日子，去一个没人认识我么的地方，过平凡人的生活。虽然……虽然他现在有任务在身，但是我可以等。他今天差点就被凌辱了，我情绪有点失控，曾经承诺过再也不会把他关进笼子，今天也破例了。我不知道我以后该怎么面对它，我错了…对不起…”  
昏暗的灯光下，一位年轻男子，无助的抽泣……


	2. 非法实验12

chapter12  
我只记得再次见到光明时，是悬空的。后颈处传来的温度和提拉感，我用混沌不清的脑袋推测，提着我的人就是主人了。  
这种姿势不舒服极了，幸好主人没有让我保持太久。一个天旋地转，意识被刺骨的水给淹没，这样也挺好不是吗？我甚至忘记了闭眼，看着一个个小泡泡慢慢悠悠的飘上去，直至水和空气的交界处才漏出昙花一现的形状，随后便是粉身碎骨。  
‘你是不是真想死！’  
一只手从水面伸进来，钳住我的脖子。我说真的，他使得力仅仅只够把我脱出水面而已。迎面而来的是温热的水柱，我呛水了，眼睛酸涩。我从没看见过主人这副模样，他的脸是红的，眉毛皱在一起，眼睛瞪的大大的。他应该是生气了吧，为什么？因为我吗？  
‘要不是何洛笙……电话，你……命了！’耳边的流水声和主人的责骂混在一起，让我有些难以分辨，谁让我有四只耳朵呢，总是能听到比其他人多一点的声音。怎么办，有一只好像有些进水，难受……  
水流总算是放过了我的脸，蓬头飘飘然然的沉入了水中。我笑了，不知道为什么，可能是庆幸劫后余生？也可能是我真的变成了一只傻兔子。  
‘洗干净。不洗干净别出来。’  
哦，他总是这么说。他拧了拧打湿的衣袖，看着我，表情有点困惑。也对，我也没搞明白我为什么要笑，但应该不渗人吧……  
他要走了，我突然叫住他，‘主人把我丢在这就不怕我寻死吗？’  
他果然停住了，静静地回头，‘你敢？’  
我笑的更盛了，他猜对了，我不敢。可能兔子就是天生懦弱，连这么简单的寻死都需要批准。我望着渐渐关上的门，轻轻地搓洗着还在渗血的伤口，看着清澈的水逐渐变得污浊，散发着血腥的气味。  
‘怎么回事，好热啊…好热……’

原本我是不相信狡兔三窟这种成语，一直以为着兔子是乖巧好养的，不过现在我信了。  
躺在床上，我却难眠。明明苏以寒应该是住在相反方向，为什么何洛笙会约他在离家10公里以外的郊区？何洛笙知道我的电话号码这件事也是够怪的，照理说苏以寒也没有必要把我的电话号码给他……  
‘不行，我得去问清楚。’  
外面静的很，浴室里亮着灯，却一点声响也没有。该不会……  
‘许钧儒！’我慌了，我承认我是真慌了，我不敢想象里面的场景，万一他真轻生了……我推开半关的门，眯着眼睛，里面的没有我想象的画面，我松了口气。  
浴缸里的水已经清澈，看来小兔子还是肯听我话的，把自己洗干净了。地上有一大滩水痕，一直从浴缸边延伸向外，我不禁自嘲自己的反侦察能力，这样的表现在部队可是待不了半天的。水痕一直延伸到次卧，我走过去，透过门缝，里面透出微弱的光线。小家伙还不睡！  
我悄悄附上把手，还没有用力转动它就开出一条小缝。我不知道是第六感作怪还是感官过于灵敏，里面传出来一些引人遐想的呻吟。男人可能都是下半身思考的动物，我也一样。听着这声我就要勃起了，我经不住诱惑，大门大开。  
是我的脑袋他过于狭隘了，里面的场景更让人血脉喷张。我的兔子全身翻着粉红，跪趴在床上，不停的娇喘。他的胸部剧烈的起伏着，上面的两粒樱桃似乎比上次看到的大了一倍，想让人钩元摘秘。他塔下纤细的腰肢，不停的磨蹭着床单，只是隔靴搔痒而已，蚕丝的床单躺上去视若无物，反而让他更加欲火焚身。这种姿势把他的臀部凸显了出来，经过几日的调理好像圆润了些，这让我感到很满意，肉都长在了改长的地方，美中不足就是那些扎眼的青紫了，…操！看到我就生气。  
我的兔子并没有发现我的到来，我变不满足于门口的观望，我走近了些。我发誓并不是我性无能才在旁边观望这么久，鬼知道我的兄弟现在是有多么兴奋，而是这样百年难得一见的小兔发情我使得我并不想错过任何一个细节。  
还泛着潮湿的兔尾高跷着，露出藏在尾巴之下的肉穴。他的小嘴好像变得不太一样，粉粉的，一张一合，穴口还挂着淫靡的体液。最让我感到不解的是他并没有像我想象的那样给自己抚慰，他的手被一块不知从哪里撕扯下来的布料凌乱的捆在柱子上，正不停的抛动着床单，发出沙沙的声音。我在也忍不住，麻利的脱光了衣服，去享用这只欲求不满的小骚兔。  
‘钧儒……钧儒。’我轻声唤他，想唤回他一点理智，见没反应边用手指在他脸上轻戳。  
‘嗯~主人~’他似乎在贪恋着仅有的一丝清凉，不断用脸刮蹭这我这一根手指，发出舒服的轻哼。我看着也有趣，尝试把手指塞进他嘴里，没想到竟只碰到嘴唇，小口就自然张开，把我的手指统统含进嘴里。这可成为击垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，我再也忍不住，朝他青紫的屁股就是一掌，却摸到满手黏腻。  
他颤抖着，发出销魂的淫叫，痛苦中夹杂着欢愉。‘小脏兔，你可真骚啊……’  
‘不是！不是！哪里…哪里干净的！主人~’  
我没想到他对这个词会这么敏感，他把屁股翘的老高，很明显的求艹。我突然有点对不起他，明知道他没有被真正意义上的侵犯，我却一直在污蔑他的清白。  
我的手指在他穴口滑动，时不时伸进一只指节轻轻刮蹭引出里面漫溢的甘露，每一次我做这个动作都会获得他隐忍的淫叫，‘哦，那你想让我干什么？’  
‘小鸡鸡…小鸡鸡，放到拉便便的地方。唔…别动，好痒……’  
我被他逗笑了，看来要给他好好的上上课。我解开了他的双手，牵着让他握住自己的小兄弟。  
‘这个不叫小鸡鸡，叫大肉棒。’我又戳了戳他吐着体液的穴口，引得他吐出更多的体液，‘这个不叫拉便便的地方，叫小骚穴。’  
我看着他已经虚焦的眼睛，耳边低咛，‘以后要说，钧儒的小骚穴要吃主人的大肉棒，听到了没？’  
‘唔…钧儒的…小骚穴要吃…主人的大肉棒~’  
真乖，孺兔可教。我再也不客气，一杆进洞。  
‘啊~好满...好胀...’  
‘啊…嘶……’  
我们同时发出舒爽的声音，可是他反应好像跟激烈。全身细微的颤抖着，身体像无骨一样摊在床面，只有插着我兄弟的屁股还高高的翘着。不怕被笑话，我真的差那么一点就射了，穴里的媚揉一层一层的包附上来，不断的缴紧…放松，里面的水因为插入而满溢出来，打湿了我的毛发，染深了床单。深进浅出……  
‘艹你艹的爽吗？嗯？’我总是热衷于将屁话，有些时候是挺尴尬，但是他总是让我满溢的照单全收。  
‘爽……爽死了，艹…艹那里~’  
我玩心大起，‘哪里？’  
‘就是…就是上次…舒服的地方……’  
‘这里吗？’我轻触那个让他灵魂出窍的软肉，他像浑身触电一般，蜷缩了起来，呜咽的射出浓厚的精液。这么敏感的吗……我不禁感叹。  
他似乎很快就从短暂的高潮里调整回来，越发的骚了。他晃动着腰肢，随之荡起的臀波让人想狠狠的揉捏。但是我仁慈的只停留在轻轻地拍打，我怕伤着他。  
‘主人…主人…要，还要…痒’  
他转过头看着我，我猜是因为琥珀色的眼睛更能显露出赤裸勾人的欲望，不然怎么会比那些投怀送抱的黑眼球性感这么多。  
‘钧儒，天下没有免费的午餐，还想要就得付出代价。’  
‘我付…我付…痒~’  
我把他翻转过来，让他坐在我怀里。这是我最喜欢的姿势，一方面是能够进到更深，另一方面是能完全控制住他。  
‘让我爽。’我揪着他的头发让他看着我，我想知道他会用什么方式，不管他用什么方式我都会照单全收。  
我看到他迟疑了，无措的含着我的兄弟。我拍了一下他可怜的屁股，见他痛的一激灵。缴紧的穴肉把我的兄弟伺候的舒服，头皮都开始发麻。他还算是一只聪明的兔子，见我舒爽了便开始有节奏的缴紧穴肉，我动情的揉搓着他的软毛，看着他脸上泛起的潮红还有被唾液染成晶莹的软唇，好可爱…好想亲……我没有亲吻的习惯，即便跟以前的男朋友也很少亲吻，但是到他这好像要破戒了。我能感受到他夹紧臀部的速度越来越慢，也感觉到他的吃力，最后他开始脱力的向后仰去，像是一只断了线的木偶。我把他拉到我怀里，他喘着粗气，我心疼了起来，本来他今天就够累的。  
‘你做的很好，钧儒。’我只是随口一说但是他好像是收到了极大的鼓舞，笑的眉眼弯弯，极为灵动。  
‘主人~主人~痒……’  
哦，好吧，原来是来邀功的。这个两面三刀的小兔子。我托起他的臀部，开始我的动作。我不敢说在性事上面我做的最好，但是我敢说我可以把他艹的服服帖帖。我九浅一深的艹干着，集中的往他的敏感点去刮蹭。他在我怀里化成一滩水，失力的环住我的腰，口中不断地发出娇媚的淫叫，表情里写满了满足，我简直太爱他这副模样了。  
‘喜不喜欢我干你的小骚点！’  
‘喜欢…嗯~喜欢，用力干我的小骚点，用力…干坏我……’  
我的任督二脉在那一秒中被点醒，用十成的力去干他的骚点，艹到他全身痉挛，我却只想对他更坏一些，我和他一起攀登了高潮。红润的嘴唇吮吸着我的锁骨，留下点点红痕，我并不是很在意，毕竟公司里没人敢传我的风言风语。  
‘许钧儒，看我。’我似弹钢琴般戳弄着他的腰窝，看着他全身抖了一下，带着惊慌的看着我。  
看来我是戳到他的痒痒肉了，不过他的嘴唇真的看上去好诱人，我……  
‘唔…嗯……唔！唔！不！脏…脏！’  
怀里的小家伙似乎不喜欢亲吻，他剧烈在挣扎逃窜，从我怀里爬出去，连一直含着的大兄弟也被抛弃了，他坐到的床尾的角落，捂嘴抽泣。  
我有点恼火，虽然我的吻技无从考证，但从来没想过久违的亲吻居然被拒绝了。他挑到了我的逆鳞，我抓住他的脚踝，把他压制在身下。  
‘不行…主人，不行，那里太…太脏了，脏！’  
‘他们射进去了？’  
‘嗯……’  
我近似疯狂的亲吻他，掠夺他嘴里的琼液，扫过他每一颗牙齿。他还在不停的发出抗拒的闷哼，我不喜欢，用手按压着他不明显的喉结，扫过他口中的每一个角落，说实话我并没有从这个吻里得到任何快感，只是单纯的想标记他占有他。  
‘他们…还碰了你哪里。说！’  
‘呜…这里，这里…还有…这里。’他用打颤的手指指着他的脸，胸，和屁股。我愤怒的锤着他脸边的床垫，发出闷沉的撞击声，他被我的举动吓得不轻，整个人蜷缩在一起，压抑的哭泣着。  
‘不哭…不要哭了……’这是我这辈子说出最温柔的话语了，可是好像并没有起什么效果。捧住他的脸，轻轻地附上去，想盖章似的亲过他指的每一个角落。  
‘不要哭了，忘掉他。钧儒很干净的，只有我碰过。’  
‘嗯，主人…主人。’他磨蹭着我的脸颊，小嘴在我脸边轻啄，我理解为他原谅我了。  
‘云泽…叫云泽。’我承认我已经迷上他了，他对我的意义不在是一只宠物，我和他十指相扣，第一次如此认真的说出自己的名字，‘顾云泽。’  
‘云…泽？’他笑了，很好看，‘我可以一直这么叫你吗？’  
‘一直这么叫我吧。’  
我抱着他去清洗，好笑的是清洗到一半他睡着了，还打起了小呼噜。我是第一次给床伴清洗，手法可能跟我的吻技有的一拼，但好在他睡得熟，没有看见我狼狈的模样。我尝试了给他进行上药和包扎，没有蒋文川给我包的那么美观，但是从军队里学来的技巧还算顶用。  
他的床算是不能在睡了，我抱着他去了主卧，一直睡到日上三竿，等我醒来后发现怀里的小家伙已经醒了，正用圆溜溜的大眼睛看着我。  
‘主人……’  
‘错了。忘记昨晚我跟你说的了？’  
‘云泽…今天我还能跟你睡觉吗？’  
我很想答应他，但是今晚我必须去一趟基地。‘不行，今天晚上你得一个人睡。我晚上有事。’  
‘哦…’他看上去有些失落，不过也只能这样。


	3. 非法实验13

chapter13  
即便是过去了好久，何洛笙还是逃不出当年的噩梦，一个个模糊的幻影在眼前闪过，无一不是财狼的形态，一只只张着血盆大口向他扑来，撕咬着他的四肢，连痛感也如此真实，想躲也躲不开。何洛笙终究没撑过那个夜晚，在一次次精神摧残下昏迷过去。  
再次醒来已经是隔天下午，身处地已不是那个铁笼，而是卧室。温暖的被窝和身上穿戴整齐的棉质睡衣无处不透露着苏以寒对他的爱护。  
‘这算什么呀，打一个巴掌给一颗枣。’何洛笙烦躁的揉了揉自己的头发，小声发着牢骚。但却又不得不说自己真的有些动容。  
何洛笙穿好放在床边叠的整整齐齐的衣服，走到厨房，电饭煲里还有着热乎的白粥，应该是早上苏以寒出门的时候做的，一直保温着。  
‘每次都吃这个，都吃腻了。’何洛笙不情不愿的盛了一碗，还是老老实实的喝了下去，他受不了苏以寒的唠叨。  
“何洛笙，何洛笙，听得到吗？”发声处正是来自手腕的芯片。  
‘收到，许钧儒请讲。’何洛笙立马从刚才懒散的状态中调整回来，变成了雷厉风行的他。  
那边传来支支吾吾的声音，半天也没挑明要说何事，反倒那头的人却带上了哭腔。，这下搞得何洛笙有点措手不及。  
‘钧儒，不要急，慢慢说。’何洛笙好生劝着那头哭鼻子的许钧儒才慢慢把事情道明。  
‘洛笙，我…我对不起你。我…没法完成你给我的任务了……顾云泽他待我很好，我不想把他卷入兽人项目。何洛笙，不要难为我了，我…我想辞职，我做不到。’  
电话那头的许钧儒正被情潮的余韵所折磨着，今天早上许钧儒醒来顾云泽正准备出门，他隔着门缝偷瞄着正在玄关整理着装的顾云泽，不自觉的露出娇羞的神情，像一个送丈夫报考的小媳妇。或许是目光太过灼热，顾云泽看向了暗送秋波的许钧儒，宠溺的把他举高高。  
许钧儒穿着宽大的白T包裹着他瘦小的身体，下摆堪堪遮住臀部，里面竟什么也没穿。  
‘为什么连内裤都不穿？着凉了怎么办。’顾云泽皱眉，眼神犀利的盯着许钧儒的眼睛。  
许钧儒一直不敢直视顾云泽这种眼神，明明在理的事情在这种眼神的质问下都会丧失立场。  
‘我…我小骚穴…一直流水，裤子会湿哒哒……’许钧儒磕磕绊绊的说出这难以启齿的理由，脸憋红了，像一个水蜜桃。  
顾云泽也被这个有些羞耻的理由弄的有点尴尬，向他股缝探去，果然摸得一手湿润。  
‘我给你的礼物呢？’  
‘礼物？’许钧儒愣住了，这小半年来顾云泽给他的东西数不胜数，可是被冠上“礼物”二字的却屈指可数，不细想还真想不到。  
顾云泽有些恼火，不耐烦的盯着许钧儒，看的许钧儒心里毛毛的。  
‘真的想不起来吗？’  
‘想…想…啊！想起来了。’许钧儒发誓这是他脑子转的最快的时刻，他飞快的跑回房间，拿出已经滚到床头柜最里层的肛塞。也难怪许钧儒，这枚肛塞自从见面以后就再也没有用过，甚至什么时候出现在自己床头柜里都不知道。  
‘在这里呢，钧儒没忘。’许钧儒双手捧着那枚肛塞，迈着小碎步朝在门口等待的顾云泽。  
‘小兔子，还以为你忘了呢。’顾云泽接过肛塞在掌心搓热，‘把屁股撅起来。’  
许钧儒瞄了一眼在一旁假意待命实意偷看的蒋文川，真的要羞死了。但是看到顾云泽这么坚决的态度，只好又羞又怒的转过身把把屁股撅起来。  
顾云泽看着殷红的穴口一点点把肛塞吞没，还有那似有似无的闷哼，差点没克制住邪念。他拍了拍许钧儒的屁股，示意他可以起身。  
‘这样水就不会流出来了。’顾云泽揉了揉许钧儒的头发，顺便偷了一口香，‘我走咯，自己去吧裤子穿好，不要感冒了。’  
‘再见，云泽。’许钧儒看着顾云泽渐渐消失的背影，揉着刚刚被亲的脸颊，可能连他自己都没意识到，何时心里已经被顾云泽填满。  
何洛笙烦躁的揉捏着太阳穴，入职以来第一次遇到出尔反尔的同事，实数让他难办。那头的人还在反反复复的说着抱歉的话，搞得他头疼。何洛笙知道许钧儒对于发展人兽平权至关重要，如果是其他人辞职何洛笙绝对不会阻拦，但许钧儒不行。“怎么办，怎么才能留住他…也不是没办法，可是…算了，反正他迟早要知道。”  
何洛笙深吸一口气，他不知道此举会不会给许钧儒带来伤害，可是他只有这个方法，‘许钧儒，你可知当年改造你的实验基地处于顾帮旗下？’  
‘那这和顾云泽有什么关系？’许钧儒被这句话搞得有些摸不着头脑。  
何洛笙停顿了一下，没有理会许钧儒的发问，‘那你可知顾帮由谁领头？’  
‘不知。’  
‘就是你的主人，顾、云、泽。’何洛笙见那边没了声响遍继续说，‘许钧儒你明白吗，之所以你会落到如此田地和他有千丝万缕的关系。你还觉得他和兽人项目无关吗？你现在还觉得他是你的好主人吗？许钧儒，如果你执意要退出我也不拦你，不过我希望你可以为兽人多考虑考虑，想想那些被虐待的同胞，还有那些牺牲的同行……’  
‘不要说了！！’  
许钧儒一下子接受不了，为什么现在才告诉我，为什么要是现在！如果是数月前，我…只是他的一只呼之即来挥之即去的宠物，那些对我的照顾只是施舍，我还以为今天早上……太傻了……太傻了。  
那头无声了片刻，随后传来：‘顾云泽今天晚上会有行动，不回来过夜，我只知道这些。’


	4. 非法实验14

chapter14  
‘顾总，上一季度公司项目报表请过目。’秘书恭恭敬敬的把一大摞文件夹放到顾云泽面前，等待着接下来的指示。  
可是今天的顾总有些反常，不禁没有翻看报表也没有给出明确指令，还一直念念有词的盯着电脑。  
‘顾总？顾总？’秘书见顾云泽看的如此出神也勾起了好奇心，不受控的瞄了一眼电脑屏幕，看到标题后不禁疑惑的嘀咕，‘顾总也会养兔子吗？’  
顾云泽听到声响一下子弹起来，飞快的关上电脑屏幕，盯着身旁外头的秘书愣了半天神。像一个第一次探究两性的少年，被莽撞的父母打个措手不及。  
顾云泽飞快的眨了几下眼睛，从刚刚的失态中调整过来，‘咳咳…秘书，有事吗？’  
‘啊…没有。’秘书还没从刚刚的震惊中缓过神，他印象里那个两耳不闻窗外事的顾总竟然会搜索《兔子发情解决办法》《饲养兔子注意事项》《兔子发情周期》《兔子健康》……  
‘顾总…那…我先出去了，祝您生活愉快。’秘书正准备慌忙逃跑，心里默默祈祷顾总大发慈悲，不要扣工资。  
‘等等！’  
正在快步离去的脚步一僵，心中雷声大作，缓缓转身。  
‘务必把今天晚上所有活动取消。还有，今天你看到的一切不准外传。’  
看着秘书点头哈腰的离去的身影消失在拐角处，顾云泽长舒一口气。他重新打开电脑，拿出刚刚慌乱藏到夹层的记事本，仔仔细细的在上面写写画画，嘴里继续念念有词。  
【1.兔兔发情时会围着人跑动，用下巴摩擦碗筷（具体事件：无迹象）】  
【2.刨地挖洞（具体事件：刨床单）】  
【3.外阴颜色初期粉红末期暗红，有水肿（具体事件：穴口红肿，有淫液流出，有被艹狠的可能性）】  
【4.乱拉乱尿，坐在尿液上（具体事件：无迹象）】  
【5.喜欢让人抚摸，尤其是背部，会停住不动，做翘尾交配状（具体事件：有迹象，很可爱）】  
【6.性欲强的母兔也会对中意的异性兔，物品和人做出爬跨的行为（无，愿有）】  
‘母兔的发情周期不固定，一般为8到15天，由弱至强到弱，持续3至30天不等。’顾云泽复述着网页上的资料，眉头紧锁。  
‘如果不想看兔兔痛苦的主人，在兔兔成年后尽早结扎是最好的选择。’  
‘结扎？不行！当然不行！’顾云泽猛地把电脑合上，心中警铃大作。‘那个陆祥天真是变态，竟然玩反性别融合，难关我找了半天公兔发情资料没有一个匹配。’  
反性别融合虽然没有被明令禁止却一直是没人敢尝试的大忌，因为人类的惯性思维，目前都没有任何资料和案例记载，自己身边竟有一例，那就说明这世界上存在着千万。一旦发现有后遗症，那将危害到整个兽人项目，也就等于毁掉顾帮的半壁江山。顾云泽越发觉得事情严峻了起来。  
‘陆祥天…你到底在干什么。’  
相隔千里的实验基地内，一切都如出一辙，监控室里的小哥打着瞌睡，时不时的抬眼看看显示屏上无尽的荒漠。辛苦工作的员工继续做着日复一日的工作，谁也没有意识到，这将是暴风雨来领前最后的宁静。  
夜深，顾云泽来到了距离实验基地一公里外的荒地，准备改头换面。他从背包里拿出事先准备好的登山服，这种时刻伪装成迷路的的背包客无疑是潜入监控范围最好的伪装。  
顾云泽有洁癖，生平最讨厌灰尘和泥土，但是过于整齐和干净的着装未免有点假。他心里即便有万分不情愿，还是在地上滚了两圈，把身上弄得满是泥尘。  
上回来访时他就观察到实验基地一公里处进入监控范围，五百米有红外线侦查，一旦连续碰到两根以上就会出发监控室警报，确认是否有人闯入或是莽撞的动物。经过这两关以后前面的路就畅通无阻了，除了像楚门的世界一样半球体的建筑，和需要虹膜扫描才能开启的大门，一切的一切都表明着这是出入的唯一方法。  
前面两关对于有一定军事功底的顾云泽来说都不是问题，但最后一关，可能还需费点脑子。顾云泽思索着，决定先走一步看一步。  
顾云泽带上红外线探测眼镜，手腕上被改造过的登山腕表里显示着陆祥天的视角和位置，目前他还在技术部门，看着一个个试管里的实验样本。而门卫睡得正香，完全没发现他进入了500米内。  
这时假扮背包客已经没有了意义，反而加大了难度。顾云泽放下背包，把背包客松垮的衣物一股脑塞进去，只剩下黑色的紧身衣。他看着不远处辉宏的建筑，心生一计，如果说大门是唯一的进出入口的话，门卫前来查看势必得打开大门，而我就能趁机潜入。而警报触发出离大门越远我就可以举得充足的时间来移开他们的注意力，潜入基地的可能性也就越大，所以最好的触发点就是这里。顾云泽看着脚踝处的第一根红线，又看了一眼半人高的背包，一切及明了。  
500米正常跑步需要2分钟，正常走路需要4分钟，而过这种程度的红外线嘛…3分钟足以。所以只需要搭建一个即时三分钟的延时装置来拖延发现时间。  
顾云泽从背包侧面拿出一个铁锹，以他作为一个支点支撑整个背包，随着时间的流逝三分钟后，背包落地，触发警报。  
顾云泽身手极好，三两个空翻便已跨过红外线警报，他俯身藏匿在离大门不远的沙堆后。  
‘三…’  
‘二…’  
‘一…’  
“呜——呜——”  
警铃大作，正在监控室内做着春梦的门卫惊醒，抹掉嘴边的口水拿起眼睛不耐烦的看了一眼监控。  
‘艹他奶奶的！我正要…卧槽！’之间一个背包孤零零的躺在荒野，四周完全没有人类的迹象。  
门卫匆匆忙忙的前去查看，完全没有注意身边伺机而动的顾云泽。  
‘报告！疑似有人闯入！’  
‘各个部门警戒！！’  
大批人鱼贯而出，在基地四周进行了地毯式搜索，当然结果是一无所获，顾云泽早已潜入基地内，混入了实验人员中。


	5. 非法实验15

chapter15  
‘什么！’陆祥天怒目圆瞪，‘一个人影都没发现？’  
陆祥天看着眼前被打开的背包，和已经被整齐叠好放置一旁的登山服。  
‘报告！已经进行地毯式搜索，方圆一公里除了这个背包没有其他的线索。’门卫战战兢兢的站着，用嘹亮的吼声给自己壮胆。  
陆祥天拿起桌面上的登山服，在领口和袖口处仔细了闻了闻。  
‘我认为，路过的只是一个背包客，无意间触碰到警报，为了减轻负担丢掉背包仓皇逃跑……’  
‘给我把嘴闭上！’陆祥天一声令下，吓得门卫大气不敢出。衣服上除了泥土和灰尘的味道，还有一丝…古龙水！  
‘糟了！’陆祥天愤怒的把桌上陈列的物品一扫而光，‘废物！都是废物！快，快把所有密道封锁！一只苍蝇都不能放进去！’  
趁大家兵荒马乱之刻，顾云泽偷溜进员工的换衣间，随手拿了挂钩上的白大褂，和一次性口罩，把略微凌乱的头发梳理平整，看了看镜子见没有什么异样，便按照原计划路线快走到上次来访时被禁止入内的走廊。  
还来不及探测环境整个走廊如同有生命般由下至上“长”出一堵墙。来不及细想了，顾云泽往后小退几步，随后一个潇洒的一个后空翻趁走廊还没完全封锁之时进入了走道。  
随着最后一丝光线消失在门缝，整个走廊陷入了彻底的黑暗。顾云泽喘着粗气，勉强在黑暗的环境里站稳脚跟。  
‘看来…他们已经有所察觉了…哈…呼……’顾云泽打开了眼睛上的探照灯，细小的光线只能照亮一小部分空间，但总比伸手不见五指要好。‘我得抓紧了。’  
昏暗的走廊似乎像没有尽头一般延伸，顾云泽甚至忘记自己走了多久，有身处何处。一成不变的前方和越来越冷的温度无一不挑战着他的心理极限。  
“不对…不会的……”顾云泽看着眼前的漆黑一片，“怎么还没到底…好冷…越来越冷了…”呼出的热气已经在空中凝成白雾，为了轻装上阵而脱掉的衣物变得极为渴缺，为什么会越来越冷？  
顾云泽从安兜里拿出一条项链，圆形的戒指形状，是许钧儒遇难那天他从沾满淫液和血水的水沟里捡起来的。可能连许钧儒自己都没意识到这条项链的丢失，顾云泽却一直把他放在贴身衣物的暗兜，离心口最近的地方。  
那条项链在微光的照耀下闪烁着，还是那么的耀眼纯净，是在这困境中唯一的光洁之物——就算为了换许钧儒一个真相大白我也要坚持下去。  
“等等！！”顾云泽诧异的瞪大双眼“如果在平地的情况下项链应该和地面保持垂直，可是它却倾斜了，难道这是一条下坡路！”  
‘难怪会越来越冷。’顾云泽把项链我在手心，‘已经走了这么长时间，那应该已经在基地的几公里外了。’  
他看了看手表，大惊失色。‘怎么会！不对！都错了！’  
让他意料之外的事情发生了，即便是走了这么久然而所处位置还是在基地之内！太离谱了！由心而发的恐惧慢慢扩大，把顾云泽包裹，无数次压下去放弃的念头再一次在脑海里浮现。但是他已经没有退路了。  
他扶着墙面平复着情绪，让自己保持冷静与清醒。  
‘如果说过去几个小时发生的事情都是真实存在的，手表也没有损坏，那么肯定是这个空间出现了问题。’顾云泽冷静的思索。  
“已知地面是一个斜坡通向地底，而我又在实验基地以内，那就说明是墙面有问题！”  
顾云泽在墙上抚摸着，却没发现一丝异样，是正常的涂着黑漆的石灰墙壁，他拿出手心的项链，握住两端，贴在墙上丈量着。  
‘真相大白了！’顾云泽露出欣慰的笑容，只见被握住两端的而僵直的项链和墙面产生的一丝缝隙，并不能完全贴合。  
这不是一条直道，而是一条螺旋形的下坡路，全黑使得人失去方向感，让人难以察觉，怪不得位置显示一直在基地。‘陆祥天，你还挺聪明。不过你的罪行上要多添一项非法改造了。’  
顾云泽把握在手上的项链挂上脖颈，塞进衣服里面做一个起跑姿势，‘那既然是这样，就不客气了。’  
顾云泽在走道里狂奔，这种方法不但让自己迅速热起来，还节省了大把时间。急速奔跑的唯一缺点就是太耗费体力，导致顾云泽在来到走廊尽头时已经筋疲力尽。走廊的尽头不是顾云泽所想象的大门，而是用过安检时检查行李的黑色橡胶条，把两个空间分开。  
拨开厚重的帘子，终于来到了这个秘密空间。里面的情景实在令人作呕，密室总共面积不到两百平，成一个正方形，没有隔板，直接可以从入口看到房间的底部。  
空间很拥挤，一边堆放着半身高的空笼子，另一边堆放着未经改造却被药物昏迷的候选人，中间则是一个手术台，深深浅浅的血迹沾满了绿布，在上面留下斑驳的痕迹，在往里走顾云泽发现刚刚自己经过的走廊并非唯一的入口，房间末尾还有扇门，锁了，需要钥匙才可以从外面打开。  
‘苏以寒离开前不是已经把手术改造废除，全部执行药物了吗？为什么还有手术台的存在。’顾云泽观察了一圈，发现上面除了陈旧的血液还有新鲜的为凝固的血液，说明这个手术台依然在被使用。  
房间的角落有台台式电脑，顾云泽立马把拷贝了所有的文件，他快速浏览着，发现了一个毁灭他全部计划的事情。  
每场手术证明上面都有苏以寒的签名。  
不仅仅是这样，包括大大小小的候选人实验合同，父母同意书，化验单都是苏以寒的签字。而这些资料上面完全没有陆祥天这号人物的存在，刻画的像一个本分的下属。  
‘为什么…他为什么要这么做！’顾云泽嘴巴打颤冥冥觉得这个计划不仅仅是针对苏以寒还有整个顾氏地产甚至顾帮。  
‘为什么，你说是为什么……’陆祥天不知何时从大门进来潜入房间，‘你不记得了吗？当时你也在场哦……’  
‘什么！！’顾云泽赶紧转过身看着身后笑的狡诈的陆祥天。  
‘你忘了！你们都忘了！哈…’陆祥天一步一步像顾云泽走来，压缩着彼此的空间，目光紧盯着顾云泽，像是在盯着一个龌龊的飞虫，下一秒就要将他碾死在脚下。  
‘你妈妈很漂亮吧……’  
顾云泽听了一惊，‘管你什么事！’  
‘她原本是我的！全都是我的！我们彼此相爱，谁知她竟然为了就为了你爸爸那几个破钱跟我离婚！谁又能想到…那时的他已经有了生孕，没错，就是我和她的孩子。起初你爸爸并没有怀疑，可是直到后来才发现他和你妈妈根本生不出这种血型。事情被戳破了，你你妈妈还算有点良心，在他的严刑拷打下也没有说出我的名字，我才能在这里工作。但她却因为遭到虐待生下你后就走了！你是你害死了我的爱人！’  
顾云泽看着接近疯狂的陆祥天，和这晦涩黑暗的家族历史，渐渐软了脚跟。但是残存的理智让他把拷贝完成的U盘放入暗兜。  
‘不可能，不会的……妈妈她……只生了我一个！我是顾帮的唯一继承人！’  
‘错了，错了！错了！！你们全都错了！！！’陆祥天竟似癫狂的挥舞着双臂，‘还记得这个手术台吗？来，仔细看看他！看看他！想起什么没？’

【破败的走道，废弃的灯管……  
西装革履，拐杖，皮鞋，“嗒嗒嗒……”  
绿色的光线…手术台…‘滴、滴、滴’  
“血！！”  
‘失败了....还是失败了。’  
‘排斥反应。’  
‘把这个怪物扔了吧。’  
‘父亲，哥哥怎么了？他为什么不动！’  
‘我们的独生子。’】

‘哥哥......不会的，全都搞错了！全都错了！’顾云泽想要逃跑，逃避着这里的一切，逃出去！离开这恐怖的地方！  
‘知道我什么要这么做了吧，那现在你也不会死不瞑目了！’陆祥天靠近瘫坐在地的顾云泽，伸出手去抓他的脖颈，‘就让我们用同样的方式结束吧！’  
‘给我滚开！’顾云泽慌乱中拿起桌上的显示器，用尽力气往陆祥天脑袋上拍去，四散的银盘和芯片还透着微微的电流。陆祥天在地上挣扎着陷入了短暂的昏迷，顾云泽翻找着开门的钥匙，却发现钥匙已经被折成两半。‘他压根没有想让我出去！’  
陆祥天已经有转醒的现象，顾云泽慌不择路的跑进来时那条黑暗的走廊，随后就听见陆祥天的怒吼，‘你跑不掉的！！’  
顾云泽还没来得及细想那句话的含义，发现脚底的地板开始往缓慢的前移动，随后快速的向后倒退。失去重心的顾云泽摔倒在地  
‘这根本不是走廊而是一条传送带！’  
这才意识到事情的严重性，顾云泽以最快速度起身往前跑，试图抵消反作用力，让自己不再回去。而这一切已经于事无补，和传送带僵持了几秒后筋疲力尽的顾云泽从新回到了地下室，摔得十分狼狈。  
睁眼看到的不是地下室的天花板和嘲笑的陆祥天，而是冰冷的刀光。顾云泽心喊大事不妙，往一边  
闪去，堪堪躲过那枚朝自己眉心刺去的手术刀。  
陆祥天穿着带血的白大褂从传送带操纵杆边踉踉跄跄的走过来，手上拿了三把带着铁锈的手术刀，隐隐泛着寒光。  
‘陆祥天，你听我说…你冷静点！’顾云泽喘着粗气，刚刚的惊心动魄让他有点无措，他缓慢的站起来贴着墙根，伸直双臂，想要稳住失控的陆祥天。  
‘冷静？你让我怎么冷静！！我的爱人…我的儿子…都被你…被你们给害死了！老子这么多年在顾帮做牛做马，低声下气，的就是为了今天！我要让你们尝尝家破人亡的感觉……’陆祥天挥舞着刀，一步一步像顾云泽紧逼。  
顾云泽慌忙逃窜，躲避着毫无章法的刀，却不抵体力透支，手臂背部都难免挂彩。  
顾云泽逃窜至操控杆处，掀翻了手术台把陆祥天压在下面，而这仅仅只能拖延一点时间，顾云泽快速的浏览眼前红红绿绿的按键，找到了前行的按钮，下拉操纵杆，机器发出轰鸣，短暂的安静后慢慢的恢复了正常运转方向，全速前进。而陆祥天这时从手术台下爬出，肥硕的身上沾满的化学药剂，发生反应正在徐徐冒烟，在白大褂上腐蚀出一个个小洞。  
‘顾云泽！拿命来！’  
他挥舞着刀像顾云泽刺去，顾云泽捏住他正在往下刺的手腕，用巧劲一掰，腕骨脱臼。陆祥天发出一声惨叫，手术刀落地，手腕无力的倒在一边。  
顾云泽赶紧跑到传送带，从腰带拿出一枚小型的炸弹，轻轻放置到快速运转的传送带上，看炸弹消失在视野。  
陆祥天忍痛把脱臼的手骨从新接好，又朝顾云泽发起了攻击，‘别想跑……受死！’  
顾云泽一把拉过房间两侧的空笼子，空笼子掉落，陆祥天就这么淹没在笼海，看着对岸的顾云泽对他比了一个中指，消失在传送带的黑洞里。  
‘啊！！顾云泽！想要摆脱我，没那么容易！’怨恨的呼喊声传入顾云泽耳里，顾云泽疲惫的一笑，‘那就走着啊…看看谁斗得过谁。’  
黑暗中，顾云泽抚摸过身边快速飞过的墙面，“原来这里是一条传送实验品的通道，成功的实验品通过这条传送带传到地面，进行打包运输。难怪许钧儒说他呆的地方又黑又冷……”  
“轰！！”一声巨响，随之震动让正在思考的顾云泽也缩起了脖子，传送带慢慢停止了运作，顾云泽站起身小跑向前，看到封锁的墙面被炸出刚刚好能通一人的缝隙，顾云泽侧身出去，见四下无人边偷偷溜走。  
‘快快这边！找到了！给我站住！！’守卫闻声而来，看见顾云泽逃窜的黑影。  
顾云泽加快了奔跑速度，只听后面传来两声枪响，只可惜准心不够，从顾云泽身边划过。  
‘艹！不会吧，来真的了！’  
闻声而来的人越来越多，事情也变得越来越棘手，顾云泽为了躲避围堵他的守卫四处逃窜，弯弯绕绕耽误了很多时间。  
终于来到的大门，顾云泽突然站定不懂，守卫们被这突如其来的转变弄得有些无所适从，彼此看着对方谁也没说话。  
顾云泽慢慢转过身，双手举过头顶，‘我输了！你们来抓我吧。’  
守卫们看了看对方又看了看投降状的顾云泽，点了点头。一个小个子的守卫上前，欲制伏顾云泽。  
在光电交汇的那一秒，顾云泽捉住旅游靠近他的守卫，把他摁到扫描仪上还没来得及闭眼，就被扫描成功。大门缓缓打开。  
‘再也不见！’顾云泽临走时还不忘挑衅周围的守卫，枪弹齐发，大部分被挡在了门里，小部分被顾云泽躲掉了大半，有几枚来不及躲避不过幸好都是些皮肉伤。守卫一个个跑出来继续像顾云泽射击，渐渐有点力不从心，身上的擦伤也越来越多，渗着血。  
“滴滴！！”  
‘顾云泽！快上车！！’  
一辆黑色的越野车飘逸到他身前，减缓速度，顾云泽看清了车牌号，是苏以寒！！  
顾云泽三两步跳上车，坐进了副驾，好久不见的苏以寒今天似乎特意打扮了，而自己却十分狼狈，两人像角色互换了一样。  
‘你怎么会来？？’顾云泽喘着粗气，惊喜的看着苏以寒。  
苏以寒并未理他，一脚油门下去，直接甩开那些人几公里。  
‘不管了，不重要，陆祥天一直在用你的名义…’顾云泽被刚刚那一阵加速打断了思路。  
‘闭嘴！’苏以寒今天似乎极为烦躁，因为担心与心疼，‘你知不知道这样做很冒险？这么多伤再多几个你就要命葬与此了！’  
‘哦…………’  
就像一拳打在棉花上，苏以寒气恼的拍了一下方向盘，踏着夕阳的余晖回到自以为的安全地带。


	6. 非法实验16

chapter16  
傍晚，苏以寒私密实验室内，苏以寒正在给受伤的顾云泽做简单的消毒和包扎。  
‘你可真是命大，枪顾弹雨的竟然只受了皮外伤。’苏以寒再给他包扎背部的伤口。  
顾云泽却一直眉头紧锁，短短一天时间揭露了如此恐怖的真相，太多的信息让过载的大脑来不及消化，‘嘶……轻点！’  
‘现在知道疼啦，当时为什么去冒这个险。’苏以寒满脸写着心疼。  
苏以寒把绷带收好，做到他面前，‘你不是要跟我说什么吗？说吧。’  
顾云泽把事情的经过完完整整的跟苏以寒讲述了一边，随后两人陷入了长时间的沉默。  
‘要不你先跑吧。’顾云泽打破这片死寂。  
苏以寒果断的摇了摇头，‘不，我不会这么做。’  
苏以寒打断了刚要反驳的顾云泽，‘我做不到丢下这里的一切自己逃跑，让你自己承担这堆先人留下的烂摊子，这样太自私了。’他看到顾云泽眼中出现了一丝动容，赶紧接上一句，‘但你也不要太自以为是，我这么做不仅仅是为你。’  
‘还有何洛笙……’顾云泽接话道。  
苏以寒默认。  
‘啊…你先把衣服穿上吧。’苏以寒这才意识到顾云泽还裸着半身，站起来把挂在一旁的衣服递给他，‘这么晚了，今天要不就先睡我这。’  
顾云泽起身拍了拍衣服上附着的尘土，‘不了，我家小宠身体抱恙，要回去照顾。’  
苏以寒起身，送顾云泽出门。看着顾云泽归心似切的模样，想到何洛笙现在的身处何地，原本应该在待在那里保护他的，现在若想赶回去肯定来不及了，还不如回家准备好治疗仪器。不知道他现在怎么样了，有没有遇到危险，有没有受伤，苏以寒不禁心慌起来。

‘报告何执行，苏以寒已经救出顾云泽，脱离的基地范围。’不可被人类听到的声音手腕处传出。  
‘苏以寒？苏以寒怎么会在这里？’何洛笙感到很奇怪，‘算了，可能是顾云泽叫他来的吧。’  
‘收到，搜救人员已就位。’何洛笙正和搜救队员们潜伏在基地处，等待着城市另一边魏之行下达指令。  
魏之行看着显示屏飞快的操作着，逐渐锁定位置，‘找到被困半兽人位置，开始救援！’  
高科技眼睛上显示出整个实验基地的剖析，和各个守卫的动点，而定为目标的红色光点则处在极深的地下。  
‘请求重新确认救援位置。’何洛笙并不相信救援位置会在离实验基地两倍之远的地下。  
‘已重新确认位置，救援位置无误。’  
‘没搞错吧……’何洛笙不禁感叹。  
等到所有守卫动点都相对稳定，何洛笙开始分工布局，‘大家分为三队，一队随我去进行救援任务，二队负责掩护及拖住守卫，三队在外面接应。’  
‘现在我将干扰监控设备，他会循环播放同一画面维持十五分钟，我们需要在这段时间内潜入实验基地。’何洛笙从腰包里拿出一个小型机器，手机大小，三根天线梳理在四周。  
‘变色龙，待会靠你了。’何洛笙调整好天线的角度，手指放在启动键，看向四周待命的战友，‘兄弟们，这是我们一直等待的一战，也可能是我们最后一战，为半兽人平权！’  
‘为半兽人平权！’  
启动键按下。何洛笙带领一二小队接近实验基地大门，‘停。注意防备，不要打草惊蛇。’他看了一眼身旁待命的“变色龙”，示意他上前。  
“变色龙”站到虹膜扫描仪前，不断变换着虹膜颜色，纹理和大小，十秒钟后大门缓慢打开。  
‘什么人！不许……’守卫们的话还没说完，全身便瘫软了下去，昏迷不醒，近乎透明的断针插在他们的身体各处，两位战友默默地放开手套上的小心发射器，回到何洛笙身后。  
‘好样的。’何洛笙给予一个肯定的眼神，‘二队掩护一队，一队在内二队在外，集体行动。’  
何洛笙带领一二小队潜入实验基地，一路上他们尽量避开有守卫的通道，躲不开的也用同样的方法迷晕他们，就这样一路前行到一个隐蔽的电梯口。  
‘报告，一队已到达救援入口，准备潜入地下。’  
‘报告，二队已护送一队到达救援点，准备防御措施。’  
‘报告，三队已做好掩护，随时准备接应。’  
‘收到，进行下一步救援。’  
得到魏之行指示，何洛笙按下电梯，等待电梯门打开。  
“叮”  
电梯门开启，令众人意想不到的是这个电梯竟如此狭小，撑死一次进两人，前胸贴后背。  
‘大家分批进入吧，我先带头，帮大家探路。收到我指令在两两进入。’何洛笙保持着惯有的冷静，安抚着众人的躁动，带头进入电梯。  
电梯下降速度很快，但是何洛笙并没有很快到达，何洛笙看着手表上跳动的秒数，心算着距离。  
“叮”  
‘大概两分钟。’  
电梯停止了，门缓缓开启，何洛笙马上进入警戒状态，勘探门外的情况。外面是一个单向的短小走廊，或许根本算不上走廊，它只是为了隔开电梯和另一个房间所留的一块落脚点。何洛笙仔细听着四周的声音，除了灯管的滋滋作响和繁杂的背景音，没有其他的可用信息。他挪动着步伐，朝门口靠近，却发现门被暴力的打开，现在只是虚空的挂在门框上，摇摇欲坠。  
何洛笙拆卸掉半挂的门，把他轻放在一边，试探的偷瞄着里面的情况，确定里面空无一人后才敢走进房间。  
里面一片狼藉，四散破碎的电脑零件和瓶瓶罐罐，漫延着各种试剂药水发生化学反应后的刺鼻，一摞摞倒下的空笼子下依稀可见一个变形的手术台和残留着新鲜血迹的手术刀。这一切都一切都说明这里刚刚经过了一场厮杀。何洛笙竟看得有些发蒙，一时间忘了自己现在是单枪匹马，随时有可能陷入危险境地。  
‘何执行，一切安好请回复。’  
‘啊！’何洛笙被这突如其来的声音吓得小跳一下，不过迅速调整回状态，‘一切安好，可以进入。’  
何洛笙跨过电脑的尸骸翻过笼山，在角落找到了一些未改造的候选人，他们似乎被吓了强力迷药，昏迷不醒。  
‘报告，已发现救援目标。’  
第一批一队的队员来到何洛笙身边，看到这般场景也怔住了，一时间不知道该做什么。  
‘快，别傻站在那里，来帮忙。’何洛笙已经扛起了一个笼子，艰难的运送着。  
两人接过笼子，把他搬上电梯。一趟电梯可以搬四个笼子叠放在一起。何洛笙承认这样效率很慢，但是只能这样。  
‘下一组进入队员，救援目标正在电梯上，四个，注意接收。’  
‘收到。’  
救援工作有条不紊的进行着，形成了一个流水线，一队全体五名成员包括何洛笙在内全员到达。  
‘报告，已把救援全部目标送往安全区域。’


	7. 非法实验17

chapter17  
‘收到。’何洛笙和一队众人喘着气，一个多小时未停止的搬运让他们精疲力尽。‘大家看看有没有什么有价值的证物，然后返回。’  
五人四处搜寻着，遗憾的发现有价值的证物都被之前的战斗打的支离破碎。何洛笙看着手上被药水浸湿，自己模糊不清的纸片，愤怒的摔在地上。  
‘何，何…执行，炸…炸弹！’一旁的队员慌乱的摊到在地上，慌乱的爬行。  
‘什么！！’何洛笙跳了起来，凑上前去确认。  
威力足以炸掉半个实验基地的炸掉埋伏在墙体内，上面的跳动的红色数字仿佛预示着他们生命的终点。  
【9:59, 9:58，9:57…… 】  
‘快！快！撤离！撤离！’何洛笙指挥着，把两名队员塞进电梯。  
“两两上去的话至少要五趟，忽略开关门的时间至少也要十分钟。”何洛笙心中默念，‘这样的话……’  
何洛笙把最后两人塞进电梯。  
‘何执行，你上来，来不及的，你会死的！’队友们紧紧拉着何洛笙的衣袖，想要争取这微小的希望。  
‘来得及的…来得及的。’何洛笙抽开了被抓住的衣袖，按下了关门键，‘叫大伙们在上面等我！’  
何洛笙看着渐渐合拢的门缝，慢慢闭上了眼睛，“我只希望，有一天，当半兽人不用再曲卑与人下，不用再隐藏到时候，会有人再我的墓碑上献上一支花……”  
【2:59, 2:58, 2:57……】  
‘何执行还在下面！快去救他！’  
‘来不及了！我们要赶快撤离，不然都得被炸死！’  
‘可是！’  
‘这是何执行的命令！’  
‘快走……快走吧，这是我最后能为你们做的。’何洛笙回到房间里，看着这片狼藉，没想到我玉树临风的何洛笙竟然会葬送在这样的地方。他苦笑着，靠在墙面上，缓缓蹲下。  
‘哎呦！！’何洛笙半个身子陷进了一个空洞，‘这是什么？’  
何洛笙打开的眼镜上的透视功能，沿着这个空洞往四周看去。这条通道一路从墙体盘旋而上，竟看不见尽头。  
‘这是……传送带？’何洛笙看向对面的墙面，上面有一个操纵盘，由于被笼子遮盖所以刚才一直没发现。  
何洛笙跨越过笼子来到操控版面前，操控版，被砸的面目全非，半面铁皮剥落在地，露出里面的电路板和齿轮，散落的零件掉了一地，恢复希望渺茫。  
‘死马当活马医吧。’何洛笙试探着按动按键，掰下操纵杆，心里默数“三…二…一。”  
“嗡……”刺耳的轰鸣伴随着电路板发出的噼啪声，对面的传送带慢慢开始转动。  
‘有救了……’何洛笙如释重负，连滚带爬的钻进传送带。  
【1:59, 1:58, 1:57……】  
何洛笙从来没有想到传送带的速度会有这么快，猝不及防的在在幽深的隧道里翻了好几个跟头，撞得灰头土脸，好几处被擦破了皮，头也狠狠地和墙壁来了一个亲密接触，一震晕眩，完全站不住脚跟。身体经过多年的训练早就有了肌肉记忆，潜意识做出动作，按下了衣服领口处的缓冲按钮。衣服逐渐鼓起，在身体四周关键区域组成一个又空气制作的缓冲层，给何洛笙争夺了一线机会找回平衡，何洛笙趴在橡胶滑带上，大口的喘着气，残存的神智告诉他时间不多了。  
“不行…不行，在这样下去我会死的！我不能死……不能死，协会需要我…苏以寒...苏以寒还在家等我！”  
何洛笙艰难却又坚定的站起来，最快的速度往前跑去，开始还只是用双腿，到后来用猎豹最原始的本年，他竖起原本下垂的尾巴，竖起原本藏匿于秀发中的耳朵，露出尖牙利爪，手脚齐用向前飞奔。  
【10， 9， 8……】  
‘光…那是光吗？’  
【7，6，5……】  
‘是的！是的！要到头了，呼……我要出去了！’  
【4，3，2……】  
‘协会，许钧儒，魏之行，还有…苏以寒，我回来了。’  
【1】  
“轰！！”  
比爆炸声先来的是剧烈的震动，何洛笙一个踉跄摔倒在突然停止转动的黑色橡胶地面，万信自己打开了防震服，不然又要震的五脏六腑全都搅和在一起不可。  
‘不要塌，不要塌…还有一点...一点点...’何洛笙爬了起来奋力跑向那个近在眼前的光源，‘还有一点点就可......’  
短暂的平静过后何洛笙感受到一阵接一阵的细碎震感，慢慢的逼近放大，何洛笙觉得大事不妙，回头一看，身后的路面正在右后往前似流水般瓦解，逐渐逼近。何洛笙加快奔跑，四周的墙面已经出现了裂痕，逐渐挤压，变形，瓦解的空间让何洛笙真真正正的体验了一把和时间赛跑。  
脚下的路面逐渐下沉，逐渐远离了出口。  
‘不，不要！’  
何洛笙奋力一跳，前方是什么，离出口还有多远，他全都不知道。他在赌，赌时间，赌距离，赌体力，赌命。  
“砰”  
何洛笙扎扎实实的撞上了前方的粗岩劣壁，尖利的前爪刺进岩壁，让他悬停在空中。何洛笙实实在在的体验了劫后余生的感觉，还没来得及窃喜，就感觉大腿处传来钻心的疼痛，一根挂在岩壁上被暴力折断切口尖锐的钢筋，硬生生刺进了大腿。  
‘啊！！’钻心的疼痛从大腿处传来，何洛笙想去检查伤口，但是一旦放手就会掉入身后无底的黑洞。  
‘啊…好痛…额……’何洛笙现在进也不得退也不得，退会掉下万丈深渊。进，先不说拔出钢筋会让空气和细菌进入，这条腿费不费倒是其次，但是失血过多而亡是必然。现在最好的方法就是等待救援。  
“好久没有这么痛过了，”何洛笙摇了摇头，因疼痛而流下的汗珠甩落，‘上一次…上一次还是我和苏以寒第一次见面的时候……’  
何洛笙笑了出来，“话说还是他救了我呢……如果那时他没救我，会不会一切都会变得不一样，会不会一切都不会发生，或是变得更糟。”  
‘苏以寒，我在也不想理你了！’何洛笙嘟囔着，‘就知道把我关小黑屋，救了我一次了不起啊！有本事救第二次呀！’  
何洛笙不知何时声音竟带上来哭腔，‘苏以寒……你来好不好，你来…我需要你。我害怕……’  
体力逐渐下降，意识逐渐消沉，何洛笙攀附岩壁的手也渐渐没了力气，不停的颤抖着。  
“从来没有想过我们最后一次谈话会是如此的狼狈。”何洛笙脑海中模糊出现上一次见苏以寒的情景，应该是前天吧，为什么感觉过了好久，“我们都互相撕破了脸皮，恶言相向，我明明知道他是担心我才……对不起。”  
何洛笙泣不成声，‘对不起，我欺骗了你。你救了我的命，我却一直利用你。你对我付出了真心我却……我…可能，也爱上你了。’  
恍惚间，何洛笙感觉有碎石掉落在头上，期初还以为是幻觉，到后来越变越多，这才意识到有人在上面。  
‘快！加油，马上就成功了。’  
‘何执行！何执行！你在里面吗？’  
何洛笙看着上面越来越大的光线，疲惫的一笑，随后便失去了意识。  
‘苏以寒…等我，有些话我要亲口对你说。’


	8. 非法实验18

chapter18  
回到家已是凌晨，上次跟许钧儒说话已经是前天的事情了，他站在玄关甜甜的和自己告别，本想着可以很快解决问题回来陪他，没想到耽误了那么久，这段时间被发情期折磨应该很不好受吧……  
顾云泽有些自责的走到许钧儒房前，里面安静的很，估计已经睡了。他小心的打开房门，潜入许钧儒的房间。床上鼓起的小山丘有证明了许钧儒的存在，但是不同于以往的睡觉时的安详，今天连呼吸声都有些微乎其微。  
顾云泽打开床头灯，看见的是一张满脸泪痕，毫无生气的脸，许钧儒趴在床上，怪异的的弓着背，裤子半开着，被推得很低。  
‘许钧儒，醒醒！’顾云泽被吓得不轻，轻轻拍打着许钧儒单薄的脊背，即便是刚来时的许钧儒也没有如此虚弱过。  
许钧儒悠悠转醒，有些迷茫的看着眼前如同液体半流动的景象，‘啊……’他发出沙哑的声音。  
顾云泽从来没有比这时更加自责的时候，他抱起陷入被窝里的许钧儒把他搂进怀里，这才发现他的肚子如同怀孕三月的夫人，微微隆起。  
许钧儒用仅剩的微薄之力反抗者顾云泽的触碰，一方面是因为这并不能使他更加舒服反而挑起了他压下去的情欲，让他想索取更多。而另一方面是他还不能接受顾云泽是顾帮的继承人，他不允许自己在遭遇了那么多折磨后对始作俑者产生依赖甚至爱慕。  
‘干什么？’顾云泽意识到有许钧儒的不情愿，‘我是云泽。’  
‘呜呜呜……’许钧儒因为内心的矛盾焦躁的抽泣了起来，忍不住偷瞄顾云泽的表情，看到他满脸的担忧负这种矛盾的罪感就更深了。  
‘怎么大肚子了啊？怀宝宝了吗？’顾云泽捏着故作轻松的语调，腾出一只手给许钧儒擦眼泪，另外一只手轻轻揉搓这他鼓起的肚皮，当做安慰。  
‘住手！不要！放开我！’许钧儒先生在的肚子受不了一点外力，后穴被堵塞，无法排除两天积累的淫液，每分每秒都在忍受着饱涨的撑拉，感觉下一秒自己的肠壁就要超负荷而撕裂。  
顾云泽从没见过许钧儒这么激烈的反抗，下的松开了搂住他的双臂，许钧儒马上爬开，以跪趴的姿势摊到在床的尾端。  
‘顾云泽…我恨你！我恨你！’  
顾云泽先是惊讶，随后转为恼怒，他下床走到许钧儒跟前，揪着领子把许钧儒给拉起来和他对视，‘许钧儒，你别太过分。’  
‘你还以为我什么都不知道吗……你，苏以寒，半兽人项目，顾帮……我都知道了！’许钧儒看着顾云泽的眼睛，眼里充斥着从来没有出现过的讥讽和视死如归。  
顾云泽从来没想到许钧儒会知道这么多，这本来是他一直想隐瞒的秘密，或许他有一天会知道，但不是这几年，更不是现在！  
顾云泽把许钧儒掀翻在床上，剧烈的动作使脆弱的肠壁收到挤压，难受的同时竟挑起了暗藏的情欲。许钧儒躺在床上大喘气，平复着身体上的不适，顾云泽却没给他这个机会，起身而上，按压着脆弱的肚皮。  
‘说！你怎么知道的！是谁告诉你的！’顾云泽三轻一重的按压着，变换着各种角度，肚子里的淫水变换着各种形状，按摩着阴茎不曾抵达的角落，陌生快感让许钧儒毫无安全感。  
‘我不会说的！啊…不要！不行…唔…住手！’许钧儒抗拒着，手不停的在阻挡顾云泽的动作，可是全都被拍开。  
‘我恨你，你…啊…不，不要这样！’顾云泽趁他下一次想要来阻拦时抓住他的手，放在肚皮上，控制着他按压着自己的肚皮。  
肠道内不受控的传出羞耻的快感，这种感觉却是被自己的手挑拨起来，实在是让他无法接受。  
‘自奸的感觉舒服吗？’顾云泽凑近许钧儒的耳朵，‘告诉我我就放过你。’  
许钧儒咬住自己的嘴唇，忍耐着体内愈发失控的热潮，冷眼盯着顾云泽开口说道：‘这一切都还不是拜你所赐，是你让我变成了人不人鬼不鬼的模样！让我失去了我的家！让我经历了本不用经历的一切！你有什么好隐藏的，你管我从哪里知道！迟早有一天你会自作自受，你放开我！我恨你！’  
顾云泽有苦说不出，他也才刚知道事情的真相，现在又被自己上心的人污蔑，自己才是那个最应该崩溃的人啊！  
‘许钧儒，如果没有我，你现在可能就在一个满腹便便的大叔身下被当做性奴！每天被数十个男人轮奸，不分日夜！你要清楚，是我救了你！’顾云泽抓住他的耳朵，强迫他与自己对视。  
许钧儒眼角含泪，粉嫩的鼻头动了动，倔强的说：‘性奴也比待在你这里强多了！’  
顾云泽心头一痛，震惊的看着许钧儒，他不敢相信许钧儒会对自己说出如此伤人的之词，他想解释，但想必现在许钧儒也不会相信。不知从何时起他的言语，他的心情，他一举一动都牵动着心弦，原来自己为他做了那么多在他眼里是这么一文不值。  
‘好啊！这么想做性奴我成全你！’顾云泽轻而易举的把许钧儒翻身压在身下，把他在跨上摇摇欲坠的裤子拉倒膝盖，掏出自己早就挺立的阴茎，在拔下肛塞的那一瞬的插进去，完全没有给许钧儒任何机会适应。  
‘啊！痛！好痛！停…停下！会坏的！’许钧儒只觉得下一秒自己的肚皮就要爆炸，本来就饱和的肠壁完全受不住这样的折磨，开始剧烈的蠕动，淫水一股一股的透过后穴和阴茎之间的缝隙滋射出来。  
‘小骚货，你看看你，攒了满肚子淫水，就让我帮你排一排水。’顾云泽故意的接住渗出的一股淫水，往许钧儒的背部浇淋涂抹，直到许钧儒背上被淫液滋养的发亮。  
顾云泽沾了一点淫液往许钧儒嘴里送去，撬开他的牙关在舌根处搅动，‘怎么样，自己的淫液好吃吗？嘶！’手指的疼痛让顾云泽不得不把手指抽出，看着指根处明显的牙印，诸多不快涌上心头。  
‘还敢咬我！’顾云泽大力的抽插，往最深处去撞，每次都把许钧儒撞得往前挪一分，在下一次插入时猛地拉回，让他进入更深的地带。  
许钧儒也是个犟骨头，不管顾云泽怎么用力顶撞，他都死死地咬住嘴唇，咬出血了都不肯透出半点声音。  
‘爽不爽！出声！’顾云泽揪起许钧儒的耳朵，让他的腰极限的往后弯折，许钧儒不得不放开紧咬的嘴唇，用含泪的眼睛看向满是怒气的顾云泽，却始终不肯发出一个音节。顾云泽看到他嘴角的血迹，殷红的嘴唇，和他倔强的神情，还是不住的心痛，自己又没保护好他，这次还伤了他。  
顾云泽放开了拉住他耳朵的手，给许钧儒翻了个身，让他面对自己，便铺天盖地的吻下去。从温柔的舔舐到粗暴的撕咬中间只因为许钧儒的说了一句不要，顾云泽摁住他抗拒的双手，挤身进双腿之间，把他架在腰上，抵着他的敏感点密集的研磨。  
‘唔…唔！嗯~~’许钧儒即便努力的想压制住声音，但是快感从后穴趟过脊椎直达大脑皮层，促使他本能的从喉咙深处发出欢愉的呻吟。  
“不行…不行…再这样下去…就要……”许钧儒正想着眼前就闪过一道白光，瞬间全身紧绷，他高潮了。许钧儒不想这样每次都没有尊严般的被他玩弄，却发现自己渐渐依赖上这种感觉，还羞耻的高潮，他不想在这样了！  
‘顾云泽…我恨你！’  
正在兴头上的顾云泽听到这句话全身一震，不仅顿时失去了兴致，还感觉置身于千年冰窟，全身都冷心最冷。抽插几下后射在外面。  
‘我劝你在好好想想用什么态度跟我说话，想不清楚就别出来！’顾云泽穿上裤子，扔下瘫倒在床边的许钧儒，默默抹去摔门时那一刻眼角滴下的泪。


	9. 非法实验19

chapter19  
何洛笙再次醒来时看着洁白的天花板竟觉得自己来到了天堂。  
他眨了眨眼，‘我这是在哪……是死了吗？’手臂传出的酸麻感让他忍不住的侧过头去，发现苏以寒靠在自己的手臂上，睡得酣甜。他头发凌乱，眼圈乌黑，下班冒出了星星点点的胡子，满脸写着疲倦，明显是为了照顾自己熬了好几个通宵吧。  
何洛笙不忍心打扰，但是手臂的酸胀感让他下意识的抖动了一下，苏以寒就像警戒的羚羊，突然一下起身，坐得端正。  
‘你醒了！怎么样，有没有哪里不舒服？’苏以寒用满是红血丝的眼睛关切的看着何洛笙。  
何洛笙盯着苏以寒半晌没有说话，在心里默默描绘着他的样貌，一直用温柔目光看着他的眼睛，因为自己一点小伤就吓得大气不出的鼻子，还有亲吻过他全身的嘴……能遇到你真好，能再一次见到你真好。  
‘何洛笙，你可别吓我！’苏以寒站起身，用额头去贴他的额头，‘可别把脑子烧坏了……’  
何洛笙看到他突然放大的脸庞，心一下跳的飞快，就像一见钟情的女孩，和喜欢的男生发生一点亲密互动就会脸红心跳。他饱满的嘴唇就在自己几厘米的上方，何洛笙鬼迷心窍似得抬起头，轻轻附上他饱满的唇，闭上眼睛细细的摩挲着，感受着他的温度，纹理。  
苏以寒被这突如其来的献吻搞得手足无措，瞪着眼睛看着何洛笙微微煽动的睫毛，竟不知该怎么应对。直到何洛笙环上他的脖颈把他往下拉的时候才反应过来，找回主权温柔吮吸着他的下唇，不断加深着这个吻，像是找到了宣泄口，把这些天积攒的担心和恐慌全都在这个吻中诉说。  
两人吻了许久，当一个人想要分开另外一个又附上，来回反复好几次，到最后两人看着对方满脸泪痕的脸颊和通红的嘴唇，傻傻的笑了起来。  
何洛笙挣扎着撑起身体，全身大大小小的伤口在这一动下剧烈的疼痛，特别是右腿，就如同被硬生生扯断一般，触及心灵。何洛笙顿时脸色没了血色，惨白一片。  
‘别动，我帮你。’苏以寒上前把他扶好，坐在床头。  
‘我还以为再也见不了你了……’何洛笙包住苏以寒靠在他肩头，真实的触碰让他又不争气的掉下了眼泪。  
‘我也是。’苏以寒安抚着抽泣的何洛笙，‘不要哭了…都过去了。’  
‘这是哪……’何洛笙用颤抖的声音问。  
‘家，我们的家。’  
‘我睡了多久？’声音闷闷的从苏以寒耳后传出。  
‘三天。’  
何洛笙把头从苏以寒肩膀抬起，‘我是怎么回来的？’  
苏以寒其实对此也有很多疑问，只能如实把知道的都告诉他，但是想要天衣无缝的回答确实有些难度，一旦露出马脚，细心的何洛笙肯定会发现。  
‘说来也奇怪，’苏以寒在心里默默打下草稿，‘我今天回到家发现你不在，打你电话也打不通，我有些担心，便出去找你。路上顾云泽叫我去一趟实验基地，听他的声音想必是有很紧急的事情，我就先去了实验基地。回到家就发现你倒在家门口，全身是血。我吓坏了，赶紧把你抱进去，给你治疗。’  
“看来他也不知道……看来得问问魏之行了。”何洛笙心里想，“等等，不对。”  
‘苏以寒，我回时穿着什么衣服？’  
‘就是今天早上穿的那套，我给你放在床边的。’苏以寒如实回答，‘身上的伤口还被简易的包扎过了，看来救你的人很好心嘛。’  
‘哦，是这样啊……’何洛笙若有所思，“没想到魏之行还挺细心的，不然我跳进黄河都洗不清喽。”  
‘你到底去哪了？你腿上的伤是怎么来的？’苏以寒知道何洛笙不会跟自己说实话，肯定是和前几次一样搪塞过去，但是还是抱着一丝希望，盼望着何洛笙能和他说实话。  
‘我……’  
何洛笙知道自己肯定逃不过这个问题，前几次他都是随便编一个靠谱一点的理由蒙混过关，但是这次他犹豫了，他想把真相说出来，全都告诉他，不管结果是什么。可是另一边，他还有协会，他不能背叛和自己出生入死的兄弟来换脆弱的爱情。内心如同一团乱麻，越理越乱，一黑一白两个小天使在耳边唱着反调让人身心俱疲。  
‘没事，不想说就别说了。’苏以寒帮助何洛笙躺下，虽然早已猜测到结果，但是失落感还是在心底沉淀。他不想在待在这里了，‘我去给你做饭，你休息一会。’  
等到苏以寒关上门，何洛笙松了口气，往手腕处的芯片说话，‘半兽人保护协会执行官，何洛笙报道。’  
‘何执行！何执行回来了！’那边传来一阵慌乱声。  
‘何执行，您没事吧？’  
‘何执行，我们都想死你了！’  
‘何执行，我们都很担心你。’  
何洛笙知道自己的情况让协会担心了，心里着实感到抱歉，但是他还有一大堆疑问需要解答，‘让大家担心了，对不起。魏之行在吗，我有事找他。’  
‘何洛笙，我在。’心安的声音从手腕处传出，和四周的吵杂形成鲜明的对比。  
‘魏之行，我是怎么回来的？’何洛笙开门见山，和他不需要过多的寒暄。  
‘哦，是这样的…’魏之行仿佛已经习惯了这样的开场，面不改色的说下去，‘我们是在爆炸中心不远处的废墟岩壁找到昏迷的你，你的状态很不乐观，断了两根肋骨和数出肌肉拉伤，更别提大大小小的擦伤撞伤。’魏之行停顿了半晌，‘不过这些都还不至于让我们束手无策，让我们不得不把你送回苏以寒身边的是你的腿。在我们前来查看时数根钢筋刺进你了大腿处，最长的一根直接刺穿了你的大腿骨。我们协会的医疗人员还没有达到治疗如此严重的伤的水准，可是你的身体状况已经不能再拖延，最后我出此下策，希望没有给你造成麻烦。’  
何洛笙看着缠满绷带的右腿，‘好，我知道了。’  
何洛笙双手无力的摊在身体两侧，放空状看着头顶雪白的天花板‘原来他真的救了我第二次……我现在可是欠他两条命了。’  
‘何洛笙，你…还好吗？’魏之行的传来。  
‘没事。’何洛笙收回自己飘散的思绪，‘这次行动一共救出几名半兽人？’  
‘没有半兽人。’魏之行回答的非常果断，‘这次救援行动只救出了二十名候选人而已。’  
‘什么？嘶…啊！不可能……有什么地方弄错了。’何洛笙一下子从床上坐起来，腿部钻心的疼痛让他不得不从新倒回床上。‘是不是有什么地方遗漏了？’  
‘在爆炸后，我带领团队又前往实验基地废墟去搜寻遗漏。但是…我们在基地里没有发现任何半兽人活动痕迹。’魏之行见何洛笙没有任何反应便继续说了下去，‘我们进行了清点，所有在实验基地任职的员工都能找到对应的尸体，除了陆祥天。’  
‘魏之行……我觉得我们有大麻烦了。’何洛笙的声音竟有些颤抖，‘现在我们该怎么办？’  
魏之行的声音还是保持着一如既往的沉稳，‘第一，我们需要找到剩余半兽人所在位置，可能他们一个专门用于集散销售半兽人的仓库，或者提前把他们藏到什么地方。’  
‘第二，我们需要知道实验基地里的炸弹是谁放的，是陆祥天还是其他人。他会不会对半兽人造成威胁。’  
‘好的…我想我知道该怎么做了。’何洛笙缓缓地说。


	10. 非法实验20

chapter 20  
‘顾先生，许钧儒还是不肯吃饭。’蒋文川匆匆忙忙赶来在顾云泽身边站定，几根凌乱的发丝垂在额头上，和平常一丝不苟的体面形象形成一些反差。  
顾云泽翻着资料的手一僵，抬起头看着不同与寻常的蒋文川，眼底的心疼与着急转瞬即逝，取而代之的是满溢而出的冷漠与薄凉。  
‘不想吃也给我灌进去，他没得选。’  
‘顾先生……要不还是您还是亲自去一下吧，我…实在是无能为力了。’一项镇定自若的蒋文川第一次在顾云泽面前露出如此为难的神色，想必这件事情确实非同小可。  
‘蒋文川，我说过了我不会吃顾家的一口东西。’昏暗的房间里许钧儒黑着脸靠在床头，虽然一直是苗条身材，但比起之前的模样消瘦了不少。  
‘不吃谁家的东西？再说一遍？’顾云泽从蒋文川手中拿过饭碗，用勺子反动着浓稠的米粥，一步一步的想许钧儒逼近，压迫感随之一点一点增大。  
顾云泽在床前站定，侧过头斜眼看着一直站在门口的蒋文川，‘蒋文川，你先出去。’  
‘顾先生……’虽然蒋文川知道顾云泽自由分寸，但是还是会怕他做出过激行为伤到许钧儒。  
‘出去！’  
蒋文川走后带出了房间里的最后一丝温暖的光线，整个房间被低气压笼罩。  
‘你是自己吃，还是我我用我的方法让你吃下去……’顾云泽坐到床头，把手里的碗递过去，直视许钧儒略显憔悴的眼睛。  
许钧儒用同样坚定的眼神回应着，‘我不会吃顾家一口东西。’  
顾云泽抓住许钧儒脆弱的后脖颈，把他拉向自己的胯部，‘哦，我看我的东西你倒是喜欢吃的不得了。’  
‘放手！’许钧儒挣扎着，想要挣脱顾云泽的束缚，却没想到被按得更低，隔着衣物和那根巨物接触着，描绘着他的形状，感受着它潜移默化的变化。  
‘啊！嗯……不要……不，放开啊！’许钧儒已经感受到这根东西开始缓慢的苏醒，顶着自己的脸颊不断地摩挲着，淡淡的麝香味传出，被自己的每一次换气吸食干净。  
顾云泽没有理会许钧儒的挣扎，往嘴里含了半碗粥拉起许钧儒，还没等他晕眩感过去就强行张开他的嘴，把口中含着的粥尽数渡过去，等到许钧儒全都咽了下去才放开。  
‘是你自己吃…还是……’顾云泽又问了和刚才相同的问题，看着许钧儒泪眼朦胧的眼睛，忍耐下心底快要翻涌而出的爱意。  
‘我不。’回答格外的坚定与果断。  
‘好……’顾云泽的声音微微颤抖，忍耐着快要喷薄而出的怒气，他用双腿把许钧儒锁在自己身前，一只手捉住正在胸前不断推搡的双臂，牢牢地扣在许钧儒身后，他把剩下半碗粥含入口中，放下手中的碗，捏住对方紧闭的下颚迫使他张开一条无法闭上的缝隙，他无视了许钧儒的哭闹，如同上次一样把口中的粥渡过去。许钧儒被迫把粥尽数吞下，顾云泽用舌头探入，挑逗他口中的小舌，如同挑衅般舔舐过他的每一颗牙齿，细摩着他敏感的上颚，感受着许钧儒在他怀里微微颤抖和发出轻微的呜咽声。直到把嘴角遗漏的汤水都舔食干净，才松开下颚，离开已经被吮吸到通红的双唇。  
许钧儒缺氧躺倒在顾云泽怀里大口的呼吸着，回忆起自己不知何时沉溺在哪个绵长凶猛的吻中了。他感觉得到顾云泽在克制，克制着自己的动作以及情感，“顾云泽你知道吗，我恨你不仅仅因为你是顾帮继承人，而是每次你靠近我时止不住的欣喜；你抱住我时无法抑制的依恋；还有你一次次克制自己时如同洪水泛滥而出的心动。如今我却都无法名正言顺的拥有，那我不如选择主动恨你。”  
‘许钧儒，你如果在瘦下去就不好艹了，听到没？’顾云泽附在他耳边低吟，手空出来的手伸进松垮的睡裤里肆意的揉捏。  
‘你知道没人操的小性奴代表什么吗？’顾云泽看向胸口格外安分的许钧儒，默默的松开了禁锢他手臂的手，轻轻搓揉着泛红的那一圈肌肤，‘代表无价值，会被扔到荒郊野岭自生自灭的。’  
许钧儒依然保持着双手倒扣的姿势，一动不动的靠在顾云泽胸口，‘那你就艹我吧，艹我。’  
“至少这样我还可以依附在你肩膀，看着你的脸庞，闻着你的味道……”  
‘不要，你太瘦了。’顾云泽推开许钧儒的脑门，拿起碗干脆利落的离开房间。  
顾云泽走出许钧儒房间后第一个撞见的一直在拐角处待命（暗中观察）的蒋文川，看到他急切的眼神和张口却不知道如何措辞的神情，顾云泽主动开口，‘他很好，不用担心。’顺便把吃的干干净净的碗递到蒋文川手上。  
顾云泽解开衬衫顶端的两颗扣子，便如同前五天一样，一头栽进书房，一声不吭的看着铺满整张桌子的资料和打开了无数页面的电脑。  
蒋文川带着茶点和咖啡的餐盘走进书房却不知哪里可以放置，便只好把自己变成一个置物架，端着餐盘静静地站在一旁。  
‘顾先生…这么问可能有点唐突，但是…公司是遇到什么问题了吗？’这个疑问在蒋文川心里盘旋数日，终于忍不住问起。  
‘啊……没有，没事。’顾云泽看了一眼身旁乖巧中带着一丝忧虑的蒋文川，随即立马又把目光放回眼前的电脑上。  
“怎么会没事呢？被心上人怨恨；好兄弟被陷害；顾帮大半江山被炸毁；幕后主使陆祥天不知所踪；大众还等着他的一个交代；圈内商业大佬想趁虚而入的比比皆是；各大媒体还推出各种添油加醋甚至莫须有的剧情……”  
他本来想着可以用事先安装好的摄像头观测陆祥天位置，但是摄像头不知是被发现了还是在打斗中损坏，没有了半点消息。  
顾云泽拿着资料的手随着情绪的波动不自觉收紧，手腕带着泛白的指关节微微颤抖着，牙关紧咬，忍耐着自己满溢的情绪。  
“为什么…为什么…明明错不在我，为什么要让我承担这一切！”  
‘顾先生，您先休息一会吧……吃点茶点。’蒋文川见顾云泽情绪不对，可是自己也不方便介入太多。  
‘我不饿，你把这些给许钧儒拿过去。’顾云泽从刚刚的情绪中跳脱出来，微微喘着气，冒出的冷汗浸湿了他的内衬，现在发着凉。  
‘好。’蒋文川识相的走出书房。  
‘等等！’顾云泽突然喊住正要掩门的蒋文川，‘不要告诉他是我送的。’


End file.
